


Friends don't treat me like you do.

by greeknarryshipper



Category: One Direction
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeknarryshipper/pseuds/greeknarryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to make Niall forget what had happened on a Valentine's day 2 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends don't treat me like you do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storuns/gifts).



> for the FUCKING LOVELY storuns.  
> for this prompt: ok maybe niall hates vday bc his ex broke up with him on vday so everytime it comes he just shuts himself in his room but harry's like no! he needs to go out! he needs to find some loooooove so on vday harry is a cheesy bitch going like "i'll be your valentine, niall" and he thinks it's a joke but rly....he want niall to go down on him ANYWAYS harry plans a picnic for them and niall's not enthusiastic at all and he just wants to go home and watch friends on netflix and cry but harry isn't gonna accept that so after they walk around the city holding hands and they act like a couple...but they're not...and then they go home bc harry got a reservation at a fancy ass restaurant and they dress up in SUITS FUCKF UCKC and they look hella good andwhen harry sees niall he wants to rip the suit off with his teeth liek damn andthey eat and they act all cute and after dessert they go outside to the balcony and harry's like did u enjoy today and niall's like yeah and THEY KISS and basically harry makes niall love valentines day WOW
> 
> title from friends from Ed sheeran.

Harry hears Niall pounding the door as he enters the living room holding a rose.   
“Can you actually believe this shit?” his irish accent stronger than ever.  
“Like, what the actual fuck? People giving away roses ? What if I am allergic to them? What if I don’t fucking want a rose because Valentine’s day is fucking coming? Did they thought of that Haz? Did they?” Niall hissed, face red now full of anger and desperation.  
“I’m going upstairs.” He added.  
Harry wasn’t surprised this was happening. It had happened last year too. This is the second year after Niall’s break up with Connor. Harry remembers every single detail of that day. Niall calling him trying to speak though his tears and his voice trembling. “Haz, please come pick me up. I’m outside the coffee house” Harry drove there the exact minute that Niall had called him crying. When he got there Niall was sitting outside the coffee house he is working on the steps of the porch. Later that day he explained hem that Connor left him because he got back with his boyfriend Oliver. That day Niall didn’t stop telling Harry he knew this would happen but he just didn’t want to face it. Harry knew it would happen but he wasn’t expecting Niall to take the break up this bad. He was with Connor for like 4 months and he wasn’t even something this special. Harry never figured out why Niall still wasn’t over this stupid boy.  
“Wait. Niall come here” Harry said gesturing for Niall to sit by his side on the sofa. As soon as Harry said it Niall nearly run his way next to Harry. Niall put his head on top of Harry’s shoulder while harry wrapped his arm around Niall. This was usual for them. Niall and Harry were living together since the second year of University and now they both had works. The were always comfortable with each other since they first met, everything felt comfortable and like home when they were together. He knew Niall inside out and he loved Niall inside out. “I already ate, I made lasagna. If you want to eat there are still some left in the fridge.” Harry whispered to Niall as he traced his arm. “Thank you Haz!” Niall said as he hugged Harry sloppily. Man, did that boy love food.

Harry wakes up exactly at 7 in the morning although it is Saturday and he’d rather spend it sleeping ‘till 12 but it doesn’t bothering him because it is for Niall, and Niall deserves it. He goes straight to the bathroom washes his teeth and they has a bathroom. Fresh and clean he wears the clothes he chose yesterday because today its special and he hasn’t got the time to waste his special time with stupid things. Next, he heads to the kitchen and picks a banana.

Niall wakes up at 1 and is certainly not ready to face valentine’s day. So he decides to stay in and just eat and watch Netflix. He always felt like this on Valentine’s day after the incident.(that’s how harry called it)He felt empty. Everyone thought it was because Connor dumped him on Valentine’s day but the was not the case. Niall was with Connor just to get over Harry. Beautiful, flawless, cheerful Harry. Connor was just an excuse for Niall. When Connor left him he was devastated not because he loved Connor, god no, Connor was still in love with his ex and Niall could see that. Niall was devastated because Connor dumping him meant Niall stuck with his stupid awful crush on Harry. And yes maybe Niall was just stupid for not moving on and hating that day but that was Niall. Stubborn, childish Niall. He walked to the kitchen, not bothered to wear anything his boxers were just okay and Harry had seen him naked A LOT of times anyway. Harry was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone to the grocery store or something.

Two hours later harry enters the house with a foolish grin plastered on his face.” Niallllll” he shouted. “In here” Niall replied, his voice coming from his room, of course. Harry walked in and found Niall under his duvets with his laptop on him and a bowl full of popcorn next to him. Harry approached him and took off his shoes. “What are you watching?” he asked as he scouted closer to Niall until he was properly cuddling him. “Friends” Niall answered. Harry pressed the turn of button from Niall’s laptop. “Heyyy, what are you doing?” Niall protested. “Closing your laptop because there is no other way I could get you out of bed today” Harry stated. “And why should I get out of the bed?” Niall asked clearly annoyed by Harry’s action. “Because, it’s Valentine’s day and you need to find some looooove little Nialler” Harry said while he was playing with Niall’s hair.” Besides, Valentine’s day is about people in love not people in a relationship” Harry added smugly “and I am preeeety sure I can find you some love Nialler. Also, I have a surprise for you and you can’t come to see it wearing your boxers. Meet you at the park in 30 minutes byeeeee.” Harry said all in one not leaving Niall with no choice but just obey because Harry already had left when Niall processed what Harry had said.”

35 minutes later Niall was at the park wearing a blind folder Harry had just worn to him because as he said “it’s a surprise you silly” When Harry finally let Niall see he was amazed. Harry had prepared a fucking picnic. Only for him. No one else. “You may sit down.” Harry said gesturing to the ground. Niall sat down speechless and started eating a cupcake Harry shoved to his mouth. “so, do you like it?” Harry asked looking nervous. And wow? Is he really asking that? That is amazing of course Niall fucking likes this. He love this. He loves Harry. So he does what he always wanted to do. He leans in and Harry actually isn’t laughing at him but looking at his lips and shit now they are close and Harry is leaning in too and SHIT they are actually kissing and it feels amazing. It feels like fireworks and Niall feels great on Valentine’s day for the fist time in 2 years. “ I fucking love this and I kinda love you too.” Niall says awkwardly and unsurely but then Harry chuckles and leans in for a kiss and Niall wonders why he hadn’t done that earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it's not 3k+ but i hurt my arm and i can't type for shit now or move it...sorryyy xxxx. I hadn't finished it and this came out because I must not move it and things and WOW i am awful. I changed a lot of things from your prompt and I truly tried..I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! xxx.


End file.
